Sleeping Princess of the Worshiping Flowers
The Flower Festival series of limited edition Equipment such as Flower Festival Ring (花祭りの指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Sweet William's Seal Stone / スイートウィリアムの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. The green box says how many more things you can get out of the highest numbered gacha lineup you have reached. If you have completed every event gacha lineup, it says that the gacha is completed. Event Gacha From the Gacha button, go to the Event (イベント) tab on the far right to roll the event gacha. It costs Crowns to roll the event gacha. There are 13 total event gachas. There are 8 available during the first half of the event and the rest will be available during the second half. The first gacha is unlocked by default and subsequent gachas are unlocked when you earn the centerpiece of the preceding gacha. Even if you progress to the next gacha, it is possible to go back to previous gachas. Furthermore, you will earn a prize at each gacha for meeting a certain number of pulls. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Crowns. Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 High Class 2 Top Class 2 2nd Half Bonus Stages These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for 2nd half event stages. They all share the same name and general appearance. *English: Meeting Place for the Underwater Flower Festival *Japanese: 水中の花祭り会場 Elementary Bonus Stage Intermediate Bonus Stage High Class Bonus Stage Summonable Bonus Stage sbs59_a.jpg|Summoning bonus stage with 30 Flowers sbs59_b.jpg|Stage clear with initial numbers sbs59_c.jpg|Stage clear with final numbers (x1.5 Gold Up campaign accounted for) There is only one summonable Secret Garden. It can be summoned during the 1st and 2nd halves of the event. The minimum summoning cost is 10 Flowers, which can be increased in multiples of 10 (e.g. 20, 50, 100...) to earn more event currency (Crowns), gold, and gacha seeds by a factor equivalent to one-tenth (1/10) of the Flowers you spent. For example, using 30 Flowers grants a multiplier of 3, letting you earn thrice the amount of currency for a single run. *English Secret Underwater Garden *Japanese: 秘密の水中庭園 Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only play it once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Translation Notes The event currency 幻想の水中花 has a word in it that is hard to translate: 水中花 (suichuuka) refers to an artificial flower that "blooms" when put into water. Category:Events